Unhealing Wounds
by TheImmortalIris
Summary: *CHAP 4 IS UP* After the war of the Ring, Legolas, Aragorn and the twins go on a hunting trip but when something terrible befalls Legolas, things take a sharp turn. Can Aragorn handle the guilt? No Slash.
1. The Poison

Warning: It may be confusing like sometimes it's 3rd person then 1st person but I hope you enjoy it all the same!!  
  
It's been hot... so, so hot. Ellrohir, Elladan and Estel think I'm mad to feel the weather that way but it is. It's been so hot; I thought I'd sweat myself to a puddle. I don't know what the hell's going on with me but I know it's not good. The rest feel that the weather was chilly but all I feel is the heat of the breeze, no longer it's soothing self. No longer MYself. Something is terribly wrong with me. I'm too scared to tell the others, afraid to worry them. I believe this had something to do with that vine, the thorns that I scratched my arm against during that walk through the forest. At first, I believed it was no big deal, that it was just an ordinary scratch, I bled though but the wound wasn't deep. Aragorn cleaned it soon but not soon enough...  
  
Pains have occurred on my arm the following nights but I figured that I was just tired. I kept telling myself that it would pass soon, it did when the sun rose but the night after, it came back then the night after that and the night after that until it stayed longer than it usually did. Breathing suddenly became such a task when I lay down at night. My chest would hurt. It was like heaving, panting after a long, long run. And so I resolved to sitting up and leaning against a tree at night though my arm was hurting me more than ever. I still didn't have the heart to tell anyone yet to my relief, no one seemed to notice...yet.  
  
The sun was beginning to rise, now, causing me to flinch at the thought of having to continue the journey of our trip but I had no choice I can't let the rest know. Not now, at least. I waited till my companions woke up and when they did I got up as well. "Ah, another day of hunting. This time I will catch more game that you did, my brother." Ellrohir said, addressing Aragorn. "That's what you said yesterday." Elladan said laughing faintly. Ellrohir jokingly glared at him. "Let's carry on then." Aragorn said smiling slightly.  
  
We walked through the woods talking but I did not indulge myself into the conversation that much for I was too tired to do so. I felt my body grow hotter with every step I took. Everything had suddenly begun to spin. Dark shadows began to cloud the corners of my eyes, I blinked several times, trying to make them vanish but unfortunately, they stayed. My arm was becoming a nuisance and pain seemed to be traveling from my arm to my torso. I didn't realize that I was breathing heavily until Aragorn placed his hand on my shoulder. "Nin mellon, are you alright? You seem to be having a hard time." He asked, I could not tell how his face looked for my eyes had already weakened its sharp sight but from the sound of his voice, I could tell he was worried. I opened my mouth to tell him that I was okay, that they need not to worry about me but I couldn't hold it any longer, I fell on all fours and felt last night's dinner pour out of my mouth, it was then that I made my decision. I placed my hand on the ranger's shoulder and looked at his blurry figure.  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the short short chapter!! I mean it's, like, the first chap and it's SO short!! I tried, man! I tried!! But I hope it's okay!! Review please!! :p 


	2. Battle Draws Near

Special Thanks to………

Melissa Greenleaf and KayteUnfading: Thanks for the email!! Oh, there I go again all red and stuff……… *goofy laugh*

Andufeniel: I promise to make the other chaps longer! Don't worry!! :)

Lomelinde: Then you will never know what will happen!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA-- just kidding. But really……… SPARE ME!! I'll continue just please, take the knife away!! Take it away!! I don't like sharp things………

Stary Night: Hmm……… will I kill off Legly? Hmm……… keep reading to find out!! =p Can't spoil the surprise ya know!!

Elven Maiden: It ain't slash!! People, it is NOT SLASH!! Legolas is a man……… elf, I mean but what I meant about man was that he prefers she-elves or women or me!! MWAHAHAHA!! (I pray too hard, don't I?……… sigh)

Erhothwen: Yes, thank you for correcting me. Sorry! :p but thanks for reading and reviewing my fic.

For those who aren't mentioned!! Don't worry!! I still love ya'll!! You're wonderful!! **sob**!you like me!! You really really like me!! *sniff sniff*

Oh and um, I suck at action scenes so sorry……… ^_~

Okay, I'll shut up now………

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas' strength was fading fast; the elf had gotten so weak, Aragorn had already prevented him from falling off his horse thrice as they hurried their journey back to Rivendell. Legolas was breathing so heavily it was as if the air around him was scarce. The prince's skin was no longer fair but pale, so pale that he looked like a ghost that of a tormented soul. His brow creased, obviously, of pain and Aragorn couldn't stand it. Sweat dribbled down all over Legolas' body, a wet patch on his tunic formed a V-shape across his chest. The glow around Legolas was slowly dimming, almost revealing the end of the elf's immortality.

Aragorn stared absentmindedly ahead, blaming himself for the pain Legolas was in. He sighed, his breath shaking. Why couldn't it have been him instead? Why did it have to be Legolas? Aragorn clicked his tongue against his teeth and shook his head feeling angry with himself for no particular reason he could find. He felt like flinging himself off his horse and down a rocky hill where he'd let any vicious animal eat him to his bones. He felt so stupid for not knowing what kind of plant poisoned his best friend, so stupid that the size of his brain could hardly make it half of his thumb. Aragorn felt himself fuming and his eyes had shrunk into little slits.

"Estel," Elrohir's voice interrupted his self-criticism, "I hear something heading our way."

"I hear it, too." Elladan said.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked the twins, a pang of dread hitting him hard.

"Don't know but it's coming fast." Elladan replied.

"It can't be orcs, now, can it?" Aragorn asked again a hint of pleading in his voice as the memory of being ambushed by half a dozen orcs a few days ago came back to him.

The twins shrugged. It couldn't be orcs, not now. Aragorn glanced at Legolas who was staring at him but didn't seem to be actually seeing him, his mouth slightly open and his eyes were half-closed and the blueness in them were fading and slowly turning to gray. Aragorn tore his gaze from them and back to Elladan and Elrohir. He looked down and stared at the ground below them for a moment, thinking. Hasufel's hooves stamped the hard soil occasionally. 

"Elladan, climb a tree and see what it is, won't you?" Aragorn asked. Elladan nodded and swung off his horse, his feet falling soundlessly onto the ground. Aragorn watched him disappear behind the branches of a nearby tree. "They're coming." A hoarse voice whispered behind, making the ranger jump. Aragorn turned; Legolas was looking at him intently as if he was trying to make out who sat on the stallion in front of his.

"Wha—who's coming?" Aragorn asked glancing at Elrohir, he, too, heard Legolas. 

No answer came but even if there was, there was no time for it to be heard. Elladan jumped down the tree, his feet landing so softly on the hard ground, it seemed it barely touched the ground. He turned to Aragorn, his fair face stern. 

"Orcs."

Aragorn cursed under his breath **but** he did not panic, he grabbed the reins of Legolas' horse as suggestions of fighting ran through his head and gave out commands to Elrohir and Elladan. The twins nodded and rode away, somewhere into the trees. Aragorn did not idle time away waiting for the despicable wretched creatures to come but turned and rode past the trees, leading Legolas in search of a place to hide him. He rode on for a while, making sure there was enough distance between them and the path they were taking. Aragorn halted his and Legolas' horse. He swung off Hasufel, listening for any sound, and approached Legolas. He reached for the elf's arm and placed it around his own shoulders. Aragorn, then, placed his hand on his friend's far waist and gently pulled him down.

Legolas fell limply to his feet but seemed to stand up with all the strength that was left in him. "I can't breathe………" Legolas whispered desperately as if pleading for air. 

"I know, I know. I wish I could do something about it, Legolas, but………" Aragorn's voice broke and trailed off unable to say anything anymore, unable to look into the prince's now pale eyes.

It was so unlikely for Legolas to sound like that, so desperate. He was an **elf** for crying out loud, elves don't **despair**, it just isn't……… never ever possible. Aragorn sighed inwardly trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, he was just so angry with himself and with everything else that existed. _How could you have let this happen to him?_ An angry voice raged in him. _This is all your fault. All yours………_ but he didn't know……… he didn't know, didn't know what had done this to his best friend.

Distant footsteps echoed into Aragorn's ears making him almost jump. The orcs were near.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

What d'ya think? What d'ya think? Eh? Is it long enough? Read and review people!! Hope you enjoyed!! Thanks again for reviewing!! :p I like putting cliffhangers……… BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I had too much sugar again……… sorry.


	3. Strangled Cries

_A/N: I would like to give a BIG HUGE GIGANTIC SUPER DUPER REALLY BIG TOTALLY HUUUUUUGGGEEE apology for the REALLY REALLY REALLY _LATE _delay (redundant, eh?). My computer was broken and my modem wouldn't connect to the net and I had to wait a really long time for it to be fixed. I have no__ idea how to make it all up to you people!!! I AM FRIGGIN' SORRY!!!! I want cry!! Oh, the guilt!!! The horrible terrible guilt!! Ack!! The pain!! Ow!! NO!! HELP MEEE!!!! Gak!! *dies*……… no, I'm still here!! Now you wouldn't want me dead now do you?! Thought so! :) _

**Special Thanks to…**

**KaytUnfading: My inspiration! (don't argue.) Thanks a bunch for telling how to format!! Please stop saying that I'm better!! YOU ARE!! YOU ARE!!! End of discussion… :p But…. Thanks anyway for making me go 'aww shucks, really?' I totally can't wait for the next chapter for your story!! It's worth everything!!**

**Katrina: Here's the third chapter,okay?! So… PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!! PLEASE!!!! THERE ARE STILL SO MANY THINGS I WANT TO DO!!!!!! WAAAH!!!!…….. *looks around and realizes everyone is staring* ahem… sorry bout that. Anyways, read and review.**

**Lefty: I'm sorry, I really can't tell you. But I'll give you a cookie if you keep reading!! Hehe… cliffhangers :p**

**Krisnkriss: yea, I know. Why DO we like to do that to him? Hmmm……… maybe it's because, he just looks so hot covered in blood and sweat and… and… *purrrrrr*… sorry, couldn't help it.**

**Helen: It was a 'plant' that did this all to him. Not a person coz if it _was a person then I'll be out on a hunting spree!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I know it's __my story and it probably would've been __my own character but……… so what?_**

**PokethePenguin: Hmm…. cool name. Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, teehee. I'm _so_ naughty. **

**Stary Night: Yes, I will include how it all happened, in fact it's here in this chapter! Don't worry! Thanks for reading!**

**Lady Aniviel Greenleaf: I promise to make the rest of the chapters longer. Just don't hurt me!! *hides***

**Shauna: You do?! I didn't think my story would be _that likeable!!_**

**Legolas4me: Me? Talented? Ya'll just exaggerating! *blush***

**Dragon-of-the-North: Legolas hiding place? Hmm… maybe. About the orcs, well, yes, there'll be quite a number of them.**

**Lux Aeterna: Elves wear socks? Oh well… :p Sounds cute!**

**Deimos: Heya! Didn't think you'd read my story. You like it? You really really like it?! Guh-ha!!! I'm _so_ happy!! Why won't you reveal your 'identity' at school? It's not like anyone's gonna hurt you or anything… except me, if you leave any cliffhangers… wait a minute, _I do that!! Aheh…_**

**Bill the Pony: I didn't abandon this story!! I'm sorry I took really long. As you read from the note I left above my computer died and then it came alive again!!! I hope you enjoy this third chapter.**

**Hobbit-eyes: Well, I enjoy making Legolas suffer because he's too hot not to hurt!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Well, anyway, enjoy! Read and review, okay? Okay! Hyper today, sorry.**

**Legolasluver: Heya!! I wanted to email you to tell you that I _didn't_ abandon this story but you didn't leave any email address so I had to live in guilt about the fact that I was making poor widdle reviewers believe that I forgot about his story… *sigh***

**And also to…**

**Veghead182, Kelly L. K, rose, neo, orion, queen greenleaf, 'I need a name'**

**Like I said before, I suck at action scenes!! :p**

**Disclaimer: Well, DOY, people!! What do ya think?!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For a moment, Aragorn felt panic arise but had managed to push it back down. The orcs were coming and still, he had not found a place to hide Legolas. _What to do? What to do?_ He asked himself. His eyes frantically searched his surroundings. The large trees' branches above matted the forest floor with its shadows made by the warm sunlight. It would've been a beautiful sight if not had there been orcs coming and a poisoned elven prince in Aragorn's arms. _Where? Where? Where? The question echoed inside his head. _I need a cave… but where?__

_You wouldn't be looking for a place to hide him if you hadn't done what you did…_

_What? Keep quiet…_

You _did this to him… all _your_ fault…_

_I didn't know… how was I supposed to?_

_Oh yes, keep telling yourself that… you didn't know…_

_But I didn't…!_

_Your suppose to know… you're a _ranger _and the _king_ of Gondor__…_

_Oh…_

_You see…_

_My fault… why…?_

_You're an ignorant fool… that's why…_

"No one's fault…" Legolas' hoarse voice snapped Aragorn back into reality. He let his conscience blame him once again like he always did.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He apologized more to himself than to Legolas.

_Stop wasting time! The branches!! The trees will protect him…_

            Aragorn raised his gaze up to the trees that towered over them. Yes, the trees _will protect Legolas; he was an elf after all. But how would he get Legolas up? The elf can't even stand on his own. What was he supposed to do? Aragorn froze. His worst fear had come. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, king of Gondor, _didn't know _what to do. It was then panic really began to arise. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            These horrible stamping sounds pounded against my head. _Why won't they keep quiet? It hurt my head like a burning flame. It was worse than the weather, worse than the cruel sun's rays that burnt my skin. For a moment I dreamt of being back home with my father and brothers. Dreamt of being free from the heat, of being back under the shade of my home's trees… of __Mirkwood's trees. But somehow, somewhere… no, _everywhere_, there were whispers of soothing words. Who were they? It felt comforting to feel life all around but still, there was pain. It would have been unbearable if it weren't for the anonymous whispers of life and comfort. But why? Why do they bother? But of course, it couldn't have been anyone else but the __trees. Yes, like always, the trees were whispering to me. I wanted to reach out and ask if I could stay and rest with them for I was so exhausted from something I'd been doing the whole day but I just couldn't remember what. It didn't matter though I just wanted rest._

            I reached out but something held me. Something warm yet it wasn't harsh like the burning sensation on my temples. It was gentle but the trees still whispered to me so tantalizingly. I reached out once again but a fiery pain shot out fiercely and so suddenly from my shoulder to the tips of my fingers, I yelped in pain and fell on my knees praying it would pass as quickly as it had come.

"Legolas."  A faint voice called out.

_What?_

            I tried to say something but all that emerged was an exhausted moan. I squinted through the shadows that dulled my vision almost entirely but no light would clear them away. I felt so blind but a pale blur hovered over me. _Aragorn? I felt safe all of a sudden but safe from what? A strange feeling of approaching danger disturbed me._

"Legolas… are calling… can… hear?" Aragorn's voice dipped in and out of earshot and I shook my head weakly unable to understand.

            The stamping sounds came back so suddenly, louder and more unbearable blocking out whatever Aragorn was trying to tell me. I winced in pain and tears pooled around edges of my eyes. _What have I done to deserve this?_ I hadn't meant to complain but my whole body shook with pain. It was all so unendurable and for a moment caused me to fall into complete despair but Aragorn was here. Yes, my best friend would help me yet I was afraid that they, Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan would leave me behind and there wouldn't be anyone to—to comfort me. Again, Aragorn's voice spoke to me, this time clearer.

"Legolas… please listen… me… trees are… -ing…  hear them? Trees… calling you…"

            Again, I reached out and this time, I felt the rough surface of bark. I felt so much life beneath the tips of my fingers and slowly I leaned against the tree and whispered back asking if I may lie among her branches to rest. She agreed and bent down and gently took me in her arms, not only to let me rest but to protect me from danger unknown to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Now that Legolas was in a safe place, the time to deal with the orcs had come. Their loud footsteps echoed loudly through the woods declaring their short distance from the man and the elf. Aragorn drew his sword, its blade shining brightly as the sun's rays reflected on it. For a moment, the ranger stood there estimating how just how many there were. He crept through the woods and, careful not to be seen, spied among the group of orcs that approached. Indeed, their number was great compared to a group of three, him, Elrohir and Elladan.

_Speaking of those two, where are they?_

            Suddenly, from above somewhere in the trees, bows sang and arrows flew from different directions, one sank into one orc's neck, the other in another's chest killing them instantly. The filthy beings stopped abruptly and watched their two companions fall upon their faces, crushing the arrows protruding from their bodies, slain. Cursing in their own foul language, they drew their weapons, their eyes searching among branches stretching above them.

"In the trees! The trees!" some cried in the language of men.

            More arrows felled more orcs and still the miserable creatures couldn't fight back at whatever was attacking them. Confusion and fear swelled among the tiny army, Aragorn could smell it. His lips curled into a smile revealing almost all the cruelty and malice he held inside. So much hatred he knew for these despicable beings that held no reason to be walking Middle-earth. They had no right to come marching into their way. No right to show their deformed faces to him. Aragorn's grasp tightened around the elven blade's hilt, his knuckles' fleshy color faded into white as the rage in his heart boiled ever so dangerously. The smile that played on his lips vanished as anger replaced all else that he had felt.

            Aragorn burst inside and all the rage that had been boiling deep inside of him spread through him like lava and causing his breathing to deepen. He grit his teeth behind his lips which had formed themselves into a thin line and he knew, as his heart told him, none of them would be leaving this forest alive.

_Kill them. Kill them all now._

            The Ranger leaped from behind the trees brandishing his weapon and buried it into the nearest orc's back. It cried out arousing the attentions of the rest of its standing fellow orcs, they raised their weapons above their heads and opened their abnormal mouths letting out some kind of war cry but above these cries, a different one, a more humane one, rang in Aragorn's ears. It was distant but familiar to the Man. 

            An orc swung its curved sword at Aragorn's throat missing it only inches away as he bent back dodging its deadly effect. Gathering himself quickly, Aragorn countered bringing his blade up against the creature's neck and swiping its head clean off its shoulders. He twisted around sharply and brought down another one with a stab into the heart. He dodged a blow from another orc and brought his knee up to its groin causing it to arch its back in pain. Aragorn dug his blade deep into its hip that the other end jutted out from the other side, he twisted it sharply before pulling it out killing the single enemy instantly.

            The cry that differed from these orc cries grew louder. Aragorn couldn't tell where it was coming from, too distracted by the battle he had himself in now. Fresh warm blood coated the blade completely when Aragorn swiftly withdrew it from the fresh carcass. The same black substance stained his tunic and spreading all throughout his exhausted arms yet no fatigue bothered him or broke the adrenaline that boiled so rapidly in him.

            Aragorn hacked madly at the horrid beings that dared approach him and slowly they faded into a smaller number and their hideous cries began to soften making the familiar cry that seemed to ring in the ranger's ears grow louder and seem so near. Too near. He spotted Elrohir and Elladan in the distance battling with their elven blades, their quivers empty. Their usually clean, fair faces spotted with the black blood that only creatures such as orcs possessed.

            The area of the forest that they stood in, reeked with blood and sweat bringing nausea into Aragorn. The orcs around him were no more than useless corpses. Slowly, the cry died down; only then did the Man realize that he was heaving, his chest carrying a heavier burden than it had been already holding since the hours after the rising sun. He winced when a sudden terribly sharp pain rose from his left shoulder. He raised his hand and revealed to himself that among the dark blood of his fallen enemies, a crimson red covered his palm and dirty fingers.

            He sighed heavily and winced in pain. He'd been struck with knowing it, how ironic. Aragorn tried to pry the sleeve of his bloodstained tunic but the fatigue began to kick in. "I overdid it again." He whispered to nobody. His eyelids grew heavy, all seemed to fade into vagueness. He used up all the effort he had left in him to keep his eyes open yet they dropped against his will and slowly the darkness embraced him, for a while, giving him peace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _The golden rays of the sun cut through the thick canopy of the forest making all seem peaceful. The foursome walked along the grassy path of Dol Guldur in single file, searching for a perfect place to set camp but at the moment Aragorn and Legolas seemed to be too busy childishly shoving each other._

_"Look at those two, will you! I've never seen anything so unusual. Two full- grown beings pushing each other as if they were two of those little elflings back home. Why, we're a hundred times more mature!" Elrohir chided to his twin._

_            Elladan raised an eyebrow at Elrohir and blinked twice. "Alright, so maybe I exaggerated a little." Elrohir said… exaggerating again. "A little?" Elladan chuckled, "We've played more jokes than everyone in Imladris put together! We're probably as childish as… well, children."_

_            The twins laughed gaily, as reminisced about the past jokes they've played on Lord Elrond and more for the past centuries they've been living. _

_            "No! Hey!!" Legolas cried out as Aragorn shoved him back harder than the elf did. Legolas fell backwards, landing in a pile of different leaves and plants, the impact covering him completely save his feet and ended up in a hilarious position. "I shall get back at you for that, human!" the Prince's muffled voice said annoyed. "Why? Have you got your 'ever so' fair hair messy?" Aragorn teased. Laughter burst from all, even Legolas' muffled chuckling could be heard. He emerged from the pile, leaves clinging to his golden hair, beaming his smile revealing his white straight teeth._

_            Aragorn stretched his hand out to help his fallen friend get back on his feet and the elven Prince took it. A flash of crimson took hold of Aragorn's attention. "You're bleeding." He said grasping Legolas' slender arm. The elf twisted his head to his side and glanced at his arm. "Imagine that, I didn't even notice anything." He said hoping to break the tension that so easily replaced the joyous atmosphere only a few moments ago._

_            "There's nothing unusual in here, Estel." Elrohir yelled over his shoulder after searching through the pile Legolas fell in a few minutes ago. He and Elladan had been digging through it in search for any poisonous plants or anything of the sort but, to their relief, had found none. "You're doing that intentionally!" Legolas whined as Aragorn cleaned his wound. "I am not! Now sit still, you're only making it worse. If you would just stop wriggling, it wouldn't hurt so much!" the Ranger scolded. Legolas glared at the Man and sighed. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed his fair lips back together._

_            "There. I've finished. Thank the Valar, it's only a minor wound. Nothing seems to be poisonous or poisoned. You'll live." Aragorn explained. "After _you _finished probing it, I don't think he will, Estel." Elladan said bringing back the merry air that was lost._

            Aragorn's eyes fluttered open revealing the starry night sky and the full moon casting her silver shine through the clearing and brightening up the black sky magnificently. The ranger blinked a few times trying to gather himself and what had just happened. He cleared his mind of the flashback-like dream and sat up, his arms pushed against the ground and supported his weight. A glowing red flame sat only a short distance from him. The twins were nowhere in sight. He breathed heavily as memories of the day's battle came back to him.

            Aragorn winced suddenly remembering his wound. It was just beneath his elbow, a cloth, supposedly white, dyed red covered the opening but did nothing to extinguish the pain. A silhouette of another being lay down next to his bedroll, its back facing him. The long golden hair that spread beautifully on the ground told the Man that this was Legolas. Aragorn bit his lip and gently rested his hand on the resting blonde's shoulder and turned him slowly on his back. The elf's dull face welcomed him, he was shocked at how the ethereal glow that all elves carried had dimmed dangerously on Legolas. "Oh Valar…" Aragorn whispered.

"I don't think he'll last long if we stall any longer."

            The ranger started and quickly glanced over his shoulder. Elladan stood a few meters away, the moonlight caught in his blue eyes. "I know." Aragorn replied, "I know." But did he? He felt completely useless at the moment; he prayed that he wouldn't have to feel useless for the rest of his life. "Is your arm alright?" Elladan was suddenly crouching next to him, his silent steps had not reached Aragorn's ears. "Don't fuss about me." He whispered, "where's Elrohir?"

"He's looking for more firewood. How's you arm?" Elladan repeated his question, his stare on Aragorn intent.

"It's fine. How long have I been asleep?"

"A few… hours." His foster brother said uncertainly. Aragorn shut his eyes in disappointment. Flashbacks of the past battle visited him in elusive moments, the blood (which until know clung to his tunic), the angry faces, the bodies and the last cry. The cry.

"Elladan, did you hear anything different or unusual during that battle?" Aragorn said snapping his eyes open.

"What do you mean?" Elladan replied, his gaze upon his foster brother suspicious.

"I mean did you hear anyone yelling as if they were so angry, I swear I felt it."

            Elladan raised his eyebrow, his features sketched with more worry than it already held. He dropped his eyes, furrowing his brow and sighed heavily. The dark-haired elf gazed back into Aragorn and smiled softly yet it revealed so much concern and sadness. It went as quickly as it had come.

"Yes, I did. Elrohir and I heard." He replied slowly.

            Aragorn looked at Elladan intently hoping he would know the answer to who was yelling with so much rage and loathing. He couldn't understand why he wanted to know so badly but maybe if he did, he'd forget about it.

"Who was it? Who was so angry?" he asked eagerly.

            The twin's eyes seemed to be searching for something before he answered. The pair of blue eyes swept past their surroundings and back into the ranger's cobalt eyes. At first, it seemed like he didn't know what to say but he cleared his throat and told Aragorn something that gave him a few moments of fright.

"You were."


	4. Solace From the Dead

_A/N:*wearing heavy protective gear and holding a swat armshield thing* Heya!! I'm back with a brand new chapter!! Woohoo!! Happy happy joy joy!! I hope ya'll enjoyed the third chapter and that your plans of assassinating me have vanished though I don't really think that they did after that long, long wait! This chapter's probably full of crap… or maybe worse, I had a writer's block. Dammit! Don't you just hate it when that happens to you? I wanted to rip my head of and slam it on the desk! Oh, I just watched "The Kelly Gang" coz my classmate told me our precious Elf was in it and so she lent me her dvd but unfortunately, it wasn't very nice, the ending. So, I would just like to warn ya'll _not_ to watch it if you're a _big_ fan of Orly. But if you wanna know what happens, fine, watch, but don't say I didn't warn ya! Anywho…_

_And, um, for those who hate Arwen, hehe… sorry? Uh, you'll find out later! Uh, right, don't kill me though! Please don't! _

**Special Thanks to…**

Katrina: Hey!! One of my precious classmates and most likely to be the first person to commit a bloodbath in school and I'm the poor victim!! Thank you again for reading! You keep on reviewing (even if they say that you wanna kill me or something…)!! How sweet is that?! *breaks down into tears*  You reviewed twice!…… with a bunch of weirdos…. LIKE ME!!! 

Marice: Yea, Marice, what are you doing to my classmates, ha? Jk! You like it?! You really really like it? Gosh, man! I didn't think you'd read! Katrina told you to, 'no? HA? KATRINA? Jk! I'm so flattered naman! Naiiyak ako! Beanca: 'Grabster' ba? You really think it's great? Shucks, naman! Well, hope you also like this chapter! 

Ayka: Proud ba kayo? Thanks ha! You three really touched it here! (punches chest) ow… okay, read na lang…

Intoxicating: Frue!!! You like? You really like? Gosh… I don't think you need to worry about Oreo's death, I told you na what's going to happen, 'no? Yea, I did! And Legolas _is_ ours!! WOOHOO!!

KayteUnfading: Hey! Where'd you go Kayte? Anyways, keep updating that story of yours! It's KILLING ME!!! Please? Please? Please?

**Orion: 'Course I updated! Sorry, I took a long time… oh, well, you seem to be hyped about the third chapter! *blushes* aww, man… am I really not wasting your time?**

**Ymmas Sirron: Dude! Calm down! Oh well, thank you ever so so much for reviewing! You know, getting a new review is like such a BIG deal! So THANKS!! I love reviewers!**

**Lily: Yeah, it did... and you know, school. Who invented it anyway?! It's just a BIG waste of time!! I mean we get all the education we can get from the Discovery Channel!! Fanfics, too!!**

**SkiBum: Wow! Really? Man, I'm lucky… thanks a lot! About the Legolas thing, umm, hmm, maybe, maybe not!!**

**Lux Aeterna: Elves wear socks!! That is SO adorable!!! Okay, I sound like a mom here… anywho, well I hope you get happier with this chapter!**

**Lamoo: Cool name. Well, here's how Aragorn feels right now! :p**

**Gwyn: I'm trying with the language thing! It's just so hard!! (pathetic, eh?) Sorry 'bout it anyway! Oh and I like suspenseful!!**

**Legolas4me: Well, sorry 'bout the delay for this one. Don't you just hate school? Modesty? Oh well, I don't like bragging! Only to my closest friends! They know that I don't mean it! :p**

**Lefty: Thanks for waiting forever! Hey, no matter how long I take to update, I will _not_ abandon this story!! Too many plans in my head, ya know! :p**

**Shauna: Actually, it's not important. Just wanted to freak everyone out. Aheh… but I hope you liked it! I mean, it was just in my head and I was like, "Hey! Why not put it there!" so I'm like, "Okay!" and then I put there… yeah… well, I hope it was good, anyway!**

**Nicole: Oh, hey! Andrea told me 'bout you! You were spreading my story around Ateneo daw! Dude, that's too much really, my ego has completely gone overboard! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!**

**Andrea: Heya! Gosh, thanks ha! Mayroon pala akong mga fans! Shucks! I can't help but smile so much… too much, my brother thinks I've gone crazy… oh, well… thanks again!!**

Okay, I'll shut up now…

~*~

            For a while, Aragorn thought of disbelieving his brother, it shocked and frightened him, he could not bring himself to speak, even if he wanted to, for almost the whole night. He somehow lost his voice because of a simple sentence that contained only two words. It was strange. He thought that he wouldn't care if he knew but he thought wrong, he couldn't seem to forget.

            The morning came and Aragorn welcomed it gratefully, relieved to be away from the black embrace of the night for the first time yet the guilt for Legolas' pain still burned him painfully. It was an unbearable concept that prevented sleep from comforting him during the night, but then again, sleep may not bring him comforting dreams in this crisis.

            The insomnia that took over him last night caused him to wander into the woods, though he knew exactly where he was, he felt like that of a lost child. It was times like these that he wished that he was not born of mortality but of elf-kind and longed for the whispers of the trees, for their comfort, but he knew that even though he had the ability to hear and speak to the makings of nature, there would be no comfort for him, not now.

            The ranger wondered if Elrohir and Elladan knew where he had gone and had just refused to disturb his time for privacy or were simply fast asleep. It seemed that time did not pass as he strolled through the ominous atmosphere as nothing moved and no sound played in his human ears, even the fallen leaves of autumn did not crush noisily beneath the soles of his feet and no wind nor breeze blew to caress his black, matted hair. It was indeed a depressing atmosphere chills ran down Aragorn's spine and yet, somehow, it eased his heart for just a tiny bit.

            Aragorn glanced back over his shoulder; the campfire's glow was nothing but an orange spot in the black surface, shining through the wooden pillars of the forest, Dol Guldur. He hadn't noticed how long he'd been walking. The loneliness that surrounded him finally gave him safety… safety to grieve. He stopped finally and rested a fist against a tree. He stood there thinking of whatever came to his mind trying to forget the guilt but it remained planted in his head. He slammed his fist against the tree so angrily he felt tiny droplets of blood fall from his aching hand. A warm sensation burned his eyes blurring the dark forest around him. He felt his face contort into a frown, the guilt deepening itself like a knife into his heart. He blinked involuntarily, a silver tear descended his rugged face yet even if it was only one, it overwhelmed with so much fear and guilt, doubt and despair.

            Aragorn stood unmoving as if he was frozen, the will to move abandoned. He shut his eyes and sighed inwardly and a fresh wave of flashbacks washed over him. He wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep but it didn't matter to him. The ranger tried to push the images to the back of his mind but in vain. They accused him, pointing out his faults, what he had done to cause his best friend's pain and even what he could've done to prevent it from happening. It seemed to Aragorn that his sanity was being pulled away from him but mercifully the sudden hush of a night breeze stirred him from his nightmare.

            He returned to the camp and lay on his bedroll awake until dawn's arrival.

~*~

            Time was wasting and Legolas' state did not look promising. A thick sheen of sweat spoiled his ethereal being but gratefully, he breathed just fine but there was something that told Aragorn that Legolas was still trying his best not to let his companions worry. A great annoyance filled the ranger.

_This is futile, Legolas. Stop it!_

            Aragorn thought of yelling at the Prince but held control of himself. The Elf was in enough pain and suddenly Aragorn felt ashamed that he actually thought of doing any of the sort. 

            "Estel, I don't think he could ride on his own anymore." Elladan whispered to him, his eyes fixed intently upon Legolas.

            The ranger nodded, his eyes averted from the twin.

            "I know." Aragorn replied. He could feel Elladan's eyes fixate on him. It was strange that Aragorn could not bring himself to look into Elladan's eyes, he feared that they would hold some sort of accusation. Blaming himself was already too much for him. It seemed that Elladan sensed this and sighed.

            "None of this is your fault, Estel." He said gently.

            "You don't think I know that?" Aragorn asked trying not to snap at the Elf.

            "No, I don't think you do." Elladan said firmly, Aragorn said nothing and he continued, "None of us blames you, Elrohir nor I, and I believe neither does Legolas. The only one I see here who's blaming you is yourself! For the first time, Estel, you're being ridiculous."

            "But I pushed him, remember?"

            "You were simply being yourselves!"

            Aragorn fell silent. Maybe Elladan was right yet it seemed it didn't matter to this guilty conscience he held. Memories pointed at him, dreams pointed at him and maybe even the world pointed at him. A heavy weight hung on his back and would get even heavier for every moment he glanced at Legolas' agonizing state. Fear swelled into his heart the moment he had made contact with the Prince's burning skin. How had so much troubles slip into his mind like silk in such a short period of time? The walls in his mind had already begun to close in on him, shutting him out from everything. Why won't any of his brothers' words bring him any solace? Wasn't there any comfort, even a slight touch that he could find to soothe him? Anywhere at all?

            _Arwen…_

            Arwen. His Evenstar. Aragorn wrinkled his brow at the sudden arrival of this terribly strong longing to be with her. Her voice was probably the only thing that would ease this throbbing guilt inside of him detaching him from all things existing save her. Where was her tender touch? Where was her divine beauty? Where was her heavenly voice? Where was Arwen? The more reason he had to hurry to Imladris. He can no longer bear this self-accusation.

            "Elrohir," Aragorn called to the Elf, "Legolas will ride with you."

            Elrohir nodded. He gently mounted the blonde onto his stallion and climbed up after. The Ranger clambered onto his own and rode forward, his brothers behind him.

~*~

            Hooves stomped loudly somewhere beneath me and two slender arms supported me from falling as the ground beneath seemed like it was shaking. What was happening? My chest needed air but I couldn't breathe any. I grit my teeth against this pain that won't go away. My throbbing head was probably about to split in two. Every move I made, there was pain. Every breath I tried to take, there was pain. The burning tears were already standing in my clouded eyes. Was this ever going to end? I have lingered in this gray darkness for too long. I can't see anything, can't hear anything. I can't hear the trees anymore… the only comfort I had had left. I couldn't feel Aragorn, Elrohir or Elladan anymore but still I knew they were there.

            I tried hard to stop myself from feeling anything, even the beads of sweat that slid down my body but the more I tried, the more I was aware of everything that connected with my skin. Was I falling? Am I… dying? Was this how it felt like to pass away? No, it can't be… not yet… but maybe… maybe I have lived too long. Maybe I have seen too many years, fought too many battles, and done too many things already. I probably needed to go…

            I coughed, tasted the salty blood on my lips and braced myself for the wave of pain that was to follow. I gasped and gritted my teeth. I wanted to die! Perhaps death was the only way to end this entire thing. Perhaps in death, there would be no more pain, no more suffering. And when I die, will I… see those who've died themselves? Will I see those whom I have lost? See… my mother?

            For so many long years I have longed to see her once again. Though I hardly remember what she was like, her unforgotten beauty was enough to let me know what kind of person she was. I longed for her golden hair that hung so long until her waist and that brushed me softly everytime she bent down to kiss my forehead. I wanted to touch her soft, pale skin that held a kind of smoothness only she could possess. I wanted to hear her loving voice that sang to me many Elvish songs that I could remember only so vaguely. Many years, I've felt this emptiness, this void inside me where she should have been. Many years.

            Yes, I'd find her in death and now, I resolved to be with her but at the second before I could let go, I found myself standing before her, nothing but darkness surrounding us. She smiled amorously at me, but I stood staring unbelievably at her, my mouth hanging open. I suddenly realized that I could breathe as freely as before and the pain was no more. I reached out for her, a tear slipping down my face. I looked into her sapphire eyes and her pink cheeks. My fingertips gently grazed the skin there as she drew herself closer to me, her arms open wide. I fell into them and I felt home.

            It was so implausible that she was here. I couldn't understand why but I didn't care. She was here with me and that was all that mattered. The years we lost were uncountable that this very moment that she was in my arms and I in hers was the most precious and priceless treasure I could ever find. Was this real? She parted from me and gazed at me.

            "Not really but I am truly here." she said to me. I didn't know what to say. I tried to think of at least anything but nothing.

            She laughed a effortless laugh so sweet and gentle, I couldn't help but smile widely at her. "You don't have to say anything." she said but then slowly, the merriment around us began to fade. The glee that stood in her face was gone and so was the smile that had played on my lips.

            "I can't stay with you long." she whispered sadly. I felt everything inside me twist upside down.

            "Why not?" I asked her painfully. Why did she have to go? We had all the time in the world.

            "Yes, I know we have all that time but not now, my son, not now." 

            I kept silent wanting and waiting for her to continue.

            "I have only to tell you this, you mustn't let go now. You have to be strong. Don't fall."

            "But I don't want to, anymore. I can't bear the pain, any longer!" I pleaded with her.

            "I know but this pain will be nothing compared to the grief everyone will suffer if you leave them. Hold on, for me."

            I wanted to be with her but she was right, I didn't want to hurt anyone just so I could get something I wanted. I was being selfish. I sighed forlornly and gazed one last time into her eyes.

            "No, this isn't the last time we'll be seeing each other." she came forward and kissed me and held me lovingly. "I'm always with you."

            I held her once again at the hope that if I held on long enough, she wouldn't have to leave me but even as she was in my arms, I felt her diminish into a thin, white mist that eventually faded away into nothingness.

            Then once again I was consumed in pain. It came back so suddenly, as if the whole world dropped heavily on my shoulders that here in my black refuge of darkness, I fell on my knees and the uneven pattern of breathing came back to bother me intensely. "Don't go. Please, don't go." I pleaded to my absent mother like the child who was afraid of the darkness in his own grand chamber of his father's palace, and the gray shadows of my poisoned sight broke through the black veil surrounding me. I was back in reality, but still my mother's words were with me.

            _Don't fall._

~*~

Okay, peeps. That ending sucked but you know, at least I updated after THREE LONG MONTHS! Hope you loved it! Read and review!! Love ya'll. Again, to the Aragorn fans, don't murder for the Arwen thingamajig, please! Oh, and people, do _watch_ Pirates of the Carribean!! Orlando is BRILLIANT there!! And Johnny Depp, too! Really funny but the part where Orly kisses _her_, yeah, that sucked…… Okay, that's it for now!!


End file.
